The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium (common name: ivy Geranium) plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fislada.’
‘Fislada’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large purple-pink, double-type flowers, medium-green, distinctly zoned foliage, and compact, small to medium sized plant habit.
‘Fislada’ originated from a hybridization made in the late summer of 2003 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the commercial variety ‘Colorcade Coral Pink,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,563, ‘Balcolcork,’ with salmon-pink to light carmine-red, double flowers, zoned foliage, and about medium sized mounding and trailing plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fislada’ was the commercial variety ‘Fislina,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,681, with salmon-pink, double flowers, medium green foliage, distinct leaf zone, and medium to tall, trailing plant habit. ‘Fislada’ has short to medium length of peduncles, while flower stalks of ‘Fislina’ are only initially short, but relatively long under outdoor conditions.
‘Fislada’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2004 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fislada’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2004 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February 2005 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fislada’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fislada’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Mar. 30, 2007 and in Germany on Feb. 21, 2007. ‘Fislada’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.